skulduggeryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Skulduggery Pleasant
en:Skulduggery Pleasant Skulduggery Pleasant ist ein Elementezauberer und ein „lebendes“ Skelett. Er kämpfte im Krieg gegen Mevolent als Mitglied der Gruppe der Toten Männer. Jedoch sorgte der Tod seiner Familie durch die Hand Serpines dafür, dass er verrückt wurde und einen vergifteten Dolch nahm, der ihn gefangen hielt, und schließlich nach einer Zeit der Folterung für seinen Tod sorgte. Er konnte wieder auferstehen, aber wurde bald von seiner Wut und seinem Verlangen nach Zerstörung überwältigt und wurde Lord Vile, der mächtigste der drei Generäle Mevolents. Fünf Jahre später kam er wieder zu Sinnen und wurde wieder Skulduggery Pleasant. Ab 2007 nahm er Walküre Unruh als Lehrlingsdetektiv auf. Beide retteten die Welt mehrere Male, vor allem als zwei der Generäle zurückkehrten, die Gesichtslosen in unsere Dimension einbrachen (danach waren sie in in ihrem Universum gefangen), das Croke Park Stadium fast zerstört wurde, Restanten über Irland herfielen, die Totenbeschwörer kurz davor war jeden zu töten, Walden D’Essai nahezu die Welt zerstörte indem er den Sterblichen Magie gab, der Krieg zwischen den Sanktuarien ausbrach, in dem fast jedes Sanktuarium Krieg gegen Irland erklärte, Walküre zu Darquise wurde, was Skulduggery dazu brachte ein Team von Soldaten, den Monsterjägern, Mördern, Kriminellen und Walküres Spiegelbild zusammenzutrommeln um einen Gott zu besiegen. Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht, seine Exfreundin Abyssinia davor zu stoppen aufzuerstehen. Biografie Vor den Büchern Skulduggery Pleasant wuchs vermutlich irgendwo in Irland vor ungefähr 400 Jahren auf. Als Kind stotterte er, was die Menschen dazu brachte, zu denken, er sei von dem Teufel besessen. Zu einem ungewissen Zeitpunkt traf er Grässlich Schneider und Hopeless, aus denen gute Freunde wurden. Als der böse Zauberer Mevolent eine Armee versammelte und versuchte, die Welt zu erobern, um die Gesichtslosen zurück in unsere Realität zu bringen, wurde er von einer Widerstandsbewegung bekämpft, in der Skulduggery als einer der Leiter mithalf. Während dem Krieg war Skulduggery Teil einer Gruppe, die ironischerweise Die Toten Männer genannt wurden, da sie immer von ihren Suizid-Missionen zurückkehrten. Grässlich Schneider und Erskin Ravel waren zwei der Mitglieder. Er fiel als Märtyrer von Mevolents zweitem General, Nefarian Serpine, der Skulduggerys Frau und Kind tötete und ihn danach persönlich mit einem Dolch angriff. Skulduggery nahm es und erkannte, dass es mit Gift bearbeitet war. Er wurde für mehrere Tage gefoltert, bis Serpine ihn am 23. Oktober um das Jahr 1700 tötete. Mevolents Kreaturen steckten Skulduggerys Körper auf einen Spieß und verbrannten ihn in der Öffentlichkeit. Nacheinander fielen die anderen Leiter des Widerstandes, aber Skulduggerys Geist rückte eigenartigerweise nicht weiter vor. Seine Knochen waren in einen Beutel gesteckt und in einen Fluss geworfen worden, aber er war auf irgendeine Art und Weise fähig in den Beutel zu gelangen, seine Knochen wieder anzubringen und wortwörtlich sich wieder zusammenzustecken (später wurde enthüllt, dass dies durch Hohepriester Tenebraes Einmischung geschah). Allerdings brachte der Verlust seiner Familie ihn dazu, eine neue brutale Persönlichkeit zu erschaffen, die Lord Vile genannt wurde. Er bekam eine Rüstung von seiner neuen Freundin Abyssinia geschenkt, die auch dafür sorgte, dass er auf der „richtigen Spur“ blieb. Vile verbündete sich mit Mevolent und kämpfte an seiner Seite für fünf Jahre. Abyssinia kämpfte auch mit ihm, und beide dezimierten gesamte Dörfer zusammen. Fünf Jahre später wurde er wieder Skulduggery, als Vile seinen eigenen Freund Grässlich nicht töten konnte. Mit seiner Hilfe war der Widerstand fähig, Mevolent zu besiegen, dessen Kreaturen entweder eingesperrt oder rehabilitiert wurden, so auch Serpine. Davor verbündeten sich Skulduggery und die Toten Männer mit der Diablerie, um Abyssinia zu jagen und zu töten. Nachdem er das Herz seiner Exfreundin aus ihrem Körper entfernte, gingen die Gruppen geteilte Wege und der Krieg setzte sich fort. Ein anderer von Mevolents Handlangern, Baron Vengeous wurde von Skulduggery persönlich aufgespürt, der eine Stange angezündetes Dynamit auf ihn warf. Irgendwann in seiner Karriere als Detektiv stahl eine Bande Kobolde seinen Schädel, weshalb er einen anderen benutzte, den er in einem Poker Game gewonnen hatte, bis sein ursprünglicher Schädel von Walküre wiedererlangt wurde. Der Gentleman mit der Feuerhand Skulduggery war bei Gordons Beerdigung anwesend. Er traf Stephanie und erzählte ihr, dass Gordon gestorben war, während er „getan hatte, was er liebte“. Nach Gordons Willen bekam Skulduggery einen Ratschlag als Erbe. Als Stephanie alleine in Gordons Haus war und von Vindick Leather angegriffen wurde, der von Nefarian Serpine angeheuert wurde, um den Schlüssel zu den Höhlen unter dem Haus zu finden. Skulduggery rettete sie, allerdings verlor er seine Tarnung, wodurch Stephanie sehen konnte, dass er ein Skelett war. Nach einer kurzen Konversation fiel Stephanie in Ohnmacht. Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, brachte Skulduggery ihr Tee und erklärte, dass es eine geheime Welt der Magie und Magier gab. Außerdem erzählte er, dass er von einem Mann namens Serpine umgebracht wurde, aber wieder als Skelett ins Leben zurückkehrte, und Serpine einen Waffenstillstand zugestimmt hatte, aber gebrochen, und die Sanktuarien dies nicht wussten und er nun nach dem mythischen Zepter der Urväter suchte. Er nahm Stephanie mit zu China Sorrows in der Nacht, und als sie zurück zu Gordons Haus fuhren, wurden sie von dem gleichen Mann angegriffen, der Stephanie am früheren Morgen attackiert hatte, und dabei Skulduggerys Bentley beschädigte. Seine spezialisierte Macht, machte ihn unverwundbar gegenüber Feuer und als Stephanie ihn nach einer langen Jagd zum Fluss Liffey führte, neutralisierte er seine Macht und riss ihn auseinander. Am nächsten Tag kam Skulduggery zu Stephanies Haus und legte einen Zauber auf ihren Spiegel, welcher Stephanies Spiegelbild erlaubte, den Spiegel zu verlassen und ihren Platz einzunehmen, während sie mit Skulduggery den Fall von Gordons Mord versuchten zu lösen. Sie gingen zu seinem Freund Grässlich Schneider, um Informationen über das Zepter zu finden, aber da Stephanie in eine Diskussion mit Grässlich kommt, gehen sie. Er nimmt sie als nächstes zu dem Irischen Sanktuarium um die Ältesten davon zu überzeugen, dass das Zepter wirklich existiert. Diese weigern sich allerdings, ihm zu glauben. Skulduggery und Stephanie gehen danach in einer Gallerie, um mehr Informationen über das Zepter zu suchen. Es gelingt ihnen, ein Gewölbe zu finden, in dem sich ein Echostein befindet. Ein Mann, der Oisin heißt, und sich selbst auf den Stein geschrieben hat, gibt ihnen Informationen über das Zepter der Urväter. Beide versuchen die Gallerie zu verlassen, aber werden von zwei Vampiren angegriffen, die als Sicherheitskräfte arbeiten. Die Flucht gelingt ihnen und sie gehen Hals über Kopf zu den Höhlen, wo Skulduggery von Serpine entführt wird. Er wird dann von Serpines roter rechter Hand gefoltert. Stephanie ist währenddessen unter einem Kontrollfluch, weil China ihren gegebenen Namen gegen sie verwendete. Deshalb erschafft sie ihren angenommenen Namen, Walküre Unruh. Sie machte einen Plan, zusammen mit Tanith Low, die sie vorher in Chinas Bibliothek getroffen hatte, Grässlich und zwei Sensenträgern, um Skulduggery zu retten. Kurz bevor sie den Plan in die Tat umsetzen, wird diesem bewusst, wo sich der Schlüssel zu den Höhlen befindet. Nachdem sie aus Serpines Burg ausbrechen, erzählt er Walküre, dass der Ratschlag Gordons ihm geholfen hatte, den Standort des Schlüssels zu finden, der bei Beryl Edgley ist. Er sorgt dafür, dass Walküre ihn sich holt, woraufhin beide in die Höhlen unter Gordons Haus kommen. Dort sehen sie wie Serpine das Zepter erwirbt und treffen Mr. Bliss, der sie verrät. Skulduggery wird über eine Kliffe geworfen, aber schien von dem Fall nicht verletzt zu sein. Nachdem sie herausfinden, dass einer der Ältesten, Sagacious Tome, sie verraten hat und Serpine geholfen, seine zwei Kollegen zu töten. Skulduggery ging zusammen mit Walküre und Tanith zum Sanktuarium um Serpine zu stoppen. Er fand auch heraus, dass dieser eigentlich nach dem Buch der Namen her ist. Tanith sagt ihren Begleiten, dass sie weitergehen sollen, als der weiße Sensenträger sie angreift. Sie duelliert sich mit ihm, während Skulduggery und Walküre sich Serpine entgegenstellen, der dabei nahezu sein Leben ließ. Beide hatten einen langen Kampf mit ihm, während dem Skulduggery das Buch der Namen als Schild nahm, als Serpine versuchte ihn mit dem Zepter zu töten, und das Buch zerstörte. Nachdem Serpine nahezu Walküre tötete, nutzt Skulduggery das Zepter um diesen umzubringen. Er findet auch heraus, dass Walküre Magie benutzen kann. Die vergessene Kunst der Weltbeherrschung Ein paar Monate nachdem Serpine besiegt wurde, wurde Skulduggery von Scaramouch Van Dreg gefange, während seiner Suche nach Rancid Fines und Christoph Nocturnal, da dieser dachte, dass Skulduggery nach ihm suchte. Nachdem Scaramouch sich eine Weile lang damit brüstete, bemerkte er, dass Skulduggery schläft. Er weckt ihn auf und verrät ihm, dass er einen Plan zur Weltherrschaft hat. Skulduggery fragt Scaramouch daraufhin, was er tun würde, wenn er die Welt erobert hatte, betonte all die Probleme die aufkommen würden und fragt dann wie er plant das umzusetzen. Er antwortete, dass er eine Box von jemandem gekauft habe, mit einem Käfer der die Magie von jedem Zauberer wegnehmen würde und sie ihm geben. Skulduggery fragt Scaramouch dann, ob er den Käfer freilassen würde um zu sehen ob er wirklich in der Box ist. Nachdem Scaramouch das tut, tritt Skulduggery auf den Käfer und tötet ihn dabei. Er sagt folgend, dass die Welt mehr Bösewichte braucht, die die Welt nur übernehmen, und nicht zerstören wollen und verhaftet Scaramouch. Das Groteskerium kehrt zurück Skulduggery hilft Walküre dabei, Vaurien Scapegrace zu besiegen, ein Krimineller der aufgrund mehrerer Mordversuche gesucht wird. Beide verhaften Scapegrace und nehmen ihn mit zum Irischen Sanktuarium, wo Thurid Guild, der neue Großmeister, und Mr. Bliss sie informieren, dass Baron Vengeous, ein General Mevolents, ausgebrochen sei. Skulduggery und Walküre ersuchen China, um Informationen über Baron Vengeous zu erhalten. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass dieser plane, das Groteskerium wiederzubeleben, um die Gesichtslosen zurückzubringen. Am nächsten Tag nimmt Skulduggery Walküre mit zum Pier, um zu sehen, ob sie Vengeous finden. Walküre bleibt zurück, um ihr Spiegelbild zu überprüfen. Nachdem Skulduggery zum Pier geht, rettet er Walküre vor einem Vampir namens Dusk und zwei Infizierten. Dusk verliert dabei eine Spritze, die Skulduggery nimmt. Er entscheidet damit zum Hibernia-Kino zu gehen, welches das Labor von Kenspeckel Grouse ist, der die Spritze untersuchen soll. Allerdings macht Walküre einen Fehler, weshalb sie gehen müssen. Skulduggery nimmt sie zu Chinas Bibliothek um Tanith zu treffen, und er erzählt Walküre, dass er etwas zu erledigen hat, und es ihr nicht erzählt, aber verspricht das später zu tun. Nachdem Walküre und Tanith Informationen finden, wo sich das Groteskerium befindet, holt Skulduggery sie ab. Erstere erwähnt die Qual, und Skulduggery erzählt beiden, dass er jemanden kennt, der die Qual kennt. Diese Person ist Scapegrace. Nachdem er erst schlecht über Tanith spricht, sagt er dann, dass die Qual in Roarhaven leben würde. Skulduggery und Walküre gehenzusammen mit Scapegrace nach Roarhaven. Sie besuchenScapegraces alten Pub, wo beide in einen Kampf mit einigen Einwohnern der Stadt gelangen. Als sie die Bewohner besiegen, wird Scapegrace gefesselt und beide gehen in den Keller. Sie sehen die Qual, aber sind gezwungen wegzurennen, als er Skulduggery seine Waffe abnimmt. Während sie fliehen, werden sie von einer riesigen Anzahl an Spinnen gejagt, jedoch gelingt ihnen die Flucht und sie stehen der Qual gegenüber.. Als sie nach dem Standort des Groteskeriums gefragt wird, fordert die Qual dass Walküre im Gegenzug getötet wird, da sie eine Nachfahrin der Urväter ist. Skulduggery weigert sich erst, aber stimmt dann zu. Er bittet um eine Minute für sie alleine. Während sie alleine sind, flieht Scapegrace und steht neben der Qual. Skulduggery tauscht Walküre mit ihrem Spiegelbild aus, dem es gelingt, die Qual und Scapegrace zu täuschen, und Skulduggery erschießt das Spiegelbild. Er zwingt Scapegrace wieder zurück in den Bentley zu steigen. Walküre zeigt sich und enthüllt damit, dass sie immer noch lebt, und beide bringen Scapegrace in eine Zelle. Nun gehen sie zur Burg Bancrook, wo sich das Groteskerium befindet. In Bancrook befanden sich auch Dusk, Vengeous und einige Infizierte. Skulduggery ruft nach Verstärkung, und während sie ankommen, zerstreut er sie. Vengeous besiegt Skulduggery, und Walküre enthüllt sich und stoppt Vengeous davor, Skulduggery zu töten. Dieser rettet sie dann vor Dusk, aber Sanguin nimmt Walküre. Er nimmt sie mit in eine Kirche, in der Walküres Blut zur Auferweckung des Groteskeriums genutzt wird. Skulduggery kommt an um sie zu retten und wirft eine Bombe auf das Groteskerium. Er droht, es explodieren zu lassen, weshalb Vengeous ihm Walküre wieder gibt. Er erzählt ihr, dass die Bombe nur eine Tasche mit einer zusammenklappbaren Büchse innen ist und die Zündung sein Garagentor öffnet. Als sie fliehen, sagt Skulduggery, dass Walküre den Van stehlen soll, sobald sich das Groteskerium in ihm befindet. Der Diebstahl gelingt, allerdings crasht Walküre. Skulduggery und Tanith nehmen Walküre dann zum Hibernia zusammen mit dem Groteskerium. Im Hibernia wacht es auf und tötet Stentor und Civet, Kenspeckels Assistenten. Tanith wird vergiftet und Skulduggery und Walküre fliehen mit ihr und bringen sie zum Sanktuarium, wo Mr. Bliss Tanith heilt. Beide besuchen nun einen Mann, der Finbar Wrong heißt und einen Fall aufnehmen. Finbar weißt darauf hin, dass ein Vampir ihnen folgt, der Dusk ist. Skulduggery sagt Walküre, dass sie zum Edgley Familientreffen gehen muss, und Skulduggery und Tanith würden sie und ihre Familie beschützen. Während dem Familientreffen, werden Skulduggery und Tanith von der Qual angegriffen. Sie besiegen sie und zwingen sie ihnen zu helfen, das Groteskerium zu bezwingen. Sie holen Walküre ab und gehen zum Clearwater Hospital, wo sich das Groteskerium befindet. Zusammen mit Mr. Bliss und Cleavers, versuchen sie es zu besiegen. Sie finden heraus, dass Sanguin nur vorgibt für Vengeous zu arbeiten, und in Wahrheit für jemanden anderen arbeitet. Während dem Kampf, kommt Vengeous an, aber wird von dem Groteskerium getötet, als sein Plan fehlschlägt. Nach dem Kampf ist jeder bewusstlos, was Walküre dazu bringt, alleine das Groteskerium besiegen zu müssen. Es gelingt ihr, und Sanguin sagt ihr und Skulduggery, dass der Kampf erst gerade begonnen habe. Skulduggery besucht Walküre später am Pier, die dort ist, für den Fall dass die Inzifierten, die sie in den Fluss geleitet hatte, Vampire geworden waren. Ein Vampir erscheint, und beide beginnen gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Gold, Babys und die Muldoon-Brüder Ein paar Monate später untersuchen Skulduggery und Walküre die Reporte von Babys, die vermisst werden. Es kommt heraus, dass eine Gruppe Kobolde sie für Lösegeld entführt haben. Walküre trifft sich mit einem Zombie, dass sich darüber beschwert, dass sie zu spät sei. Der Zombie erklärt, dass die Muldoons, ein Kobold-Trio von Brüdern, drei Babys entführt hat und im Gegenzug für ihre Leben Gold wollte. Er behauptete, dass die Muldoons von mächtigen Zaubereren abstammen würden, sogar von den Urvätern, obwohl Walküre ihm das Gegenteil beweist. Sie waren normale Menschenkinder, die später Zauberer wurden. Nachdem ihr Vater starb und ihre Mutter verrückt wurde, glaubten sie selber, dass sie besser als Sterbliche waren. Sie griffen eine Gruppe Sterbliche an, und der Ältestenrat befahl sie zu überfallen. Sie entkamen, aber alle drei waren in Kobolde transformiert worden, mit Gold als ihre einzige Quelle zur Rückkehr zur menschlichen Form, was sie dazu brachte, Babys zu stehlen und gegen Gold einzutauschen. Skulduggery und Walküre erreichen eine Kirche, die eine Ruine ist, und der Zombie verlässt sie, mit dem Versprechen dass das Abkommen eingehalten werden wird. Der erste der Brüder, Liam Muldoon, beansprucht Walküres Geld, aber sie überredet ihn dazu, die Babys davor zu geben. Er ruft seine Brüder Colm und Fintan, die mit den Babys kommen. Nachdem sie das Geld gab, enthüllen sie, dass es ein verräterischer Deal war. Skulduggery war derjenige gewesen, der sie in Kobolde umgewandelt hat, und sie sagen, dass sie seinen Kopf schicken werden, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, zu ihnen zu kommen. Sobald er in ihrer Reichweite ist, versuchen sie ihn zu töten. Das Treffen wird unterbrochen, als Skulduggery durch die Decke platzt und schmerzhaft auf den Boden kracht. Die Kobolde verraten, dass Skulduggery von ihrer Schwester Peg Muldoon angegriffen wurde. Sie platzt auch durch die Decke, in ein Hochzeitskleid gehüllt und schreit, dass sie Skulduggery lieben würde. Es scheint so, dass er und Peg sich vorher schon einmal getroffen haben, und Skulduggery einen gesamten Berg auf sie geworfen hatte um sie umzubringen. Skulduggery und Peg sind mitten im Kampf, während die Muldoons Walküre attackieren. Sie zündet Fintan an und er klatscht gegen eine Wand. Colm versucht sie zu töten, aber sie zündet ihn auch an und schlägt ihm mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Kiefer. Liam und Peg werden die stärkeren der zwei. Liam würgt Walküre, aber sie schmeißt ihn über die Kirche. Skulduggery ruft Schutt herbei und schlägt ihn in Pegs Gesicht, aber kurz danach rennt Liam nach den Babys. Walküre reagiert schnell und schlägt ihn bewusstlos. Peg hat einen emotionalen Nervenzusammenbruch, nachdem Skulduggery ihr erklärt, dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht lieben. Peg verlässt traurig die Kirche und Skulduggery verbleibt mit Walküre, die ihn neckt. Aussehen Skulduggery Pleasant war ein Skelett. Um dies vor Zivilisten zu verbergen, trug er einen Fedorahut und einen Schal, den er sich um das Gesicht wickelte. Die Tarnung wurde durch eine Sonnenbrille und eine Lockenperücke komplettiert. In Teil 4 bekam er von China Sorrows einige Symbole in die Knochen geritzt, die bewirkten, dass er jederzeit eine Nachbildung eines Gesichts aktivieren konnte. Doch diese sah immer unterschiedlich aus. Bei Feinden war der "Skelett-Detektiv" sehr gefürchtet. Er trug eine große Wut in sich - verursacht durch seinen Tod und den Verlust seiner Familie - die ihn während des Krieges veranlasst hatte, einige Zeit zu verschwinden. Als er zurückkehrte, hatte er seine Wut unter Kontrolle und konnte weiterkämpfen. Obwohl Skulduggery kein Fleisch mehr am Körper hatte, konnte er Schmerz empfinden. Er konnte nahezu alle Verletzungen aushalten ohne zu sterben, sogar wenn ihm seine Arme oder Beine ausgerissen werden oder wenn seine Knochen im Kampf brechen. Sogar seinen Schädel konnte er abnehmen und einen anderen aufsetzen. Allerdings hatte er während dem Zusammensetzen seines Körpers immer sehr starke Schmerzen. Ausrüstung Er fuhr einen schwarzen 1954er Bentley R Type Continental, von dem weltweit nur 207 Stück hergestellt wurden. Dieses Auto war sein ganzer Stolz und hütete es wie seinen nicht vorhandenen Augapfel. Er besaß einen Revolver der Marke Smith&Wesson und arbeitete als Detektiv im Sanktuarium von Dublin. Beziehungen Walküre Unruh Walküre war seine Gefährtin auf seinen Missionen. Er schenkte ihr ein sehr großes Vertrauen. Grässlich Schneider Sein bester Freund war Grässlich Schneider. Dieser brachte ihm auch das Boxen bei. Grässlich und Skulduggery gehörten den Toten Männern an, einer Gruppe, die zu Zeiten des großen Krieges mit selbstmörderischen Aufträgen hinter die feindliche Front geschickt wurde. Familie Skulduggery Pleasant hatte eine Frau und ein Kind, welche allerdings durch den Verrat von China Sorrows und von Nefarian Serpine vor seinen Augen getötet wurden. Nach seinem großen Bruder war er das zweitälteste Kind der Familie. Allerdings kamen all seine Geschwister im Krieg gegen Mevolent um. Danach lebte er alleine in seinem Haus und hate während der Bücherreihe weder eine Freundin, noch eine Liebschaft gehabt. Jedoch geht gegen Ende des achten Bandes, in der vermeintlich letzen Unterhaltung zwischen China und Skulduggery hervor dass beide etwas für einander empfanden/empfinden. Auftritte } | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Bilder Skul10.jpg Skul9.jpg Skul7.jpg Skul8.jpg Skul1.jpg Skul2.jpg Skul3.jpg Skul4.jpg Skul5.jpg Skulduggery pleasant.jpg Skulduggery.jpg Skulduggery-Pleasant-300x283.png Lord Vile 2.jpg Lord Vile.jpg Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Elementemagier